ro2_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ferutus/Easy and Fast leveling guide
'Leveling Fast from Level 1-50 content' ''Level 1 - 15'' At level 1, hunt 'Baby Poring' until you level 2. ( Level 1 EXP bar = 69, kill about 7 poring). At level 2, you got two choice: *Keep hunting until Level 3 ( Level 1, 2 ,3 EXP bar is not that much <~around 600 EXP>) *Or. You would like to start follow the quest line ( both main quest and side quest) From Level 3 - 13, just done ALL side quest and main quest. *At Level 5 - 7, you may keep hunting 'Lurker Fly' with a party since it will help your hunting. ( EXP and EQ(Weapon)) *At Level 6 - 8, most player likely to arrive at a place filled with Chonchon and Choncon Brother. You can gain EXP advantange by killing multiple of this monster until got 20 Chonchon Doll (Khara). *At level 11 - 13, you will arrive Culvert ( Prontera Culvert ), you can hunt some equipment there until Level 13 or just continue your quest. *Level 13 - 14, you will found your quest is just walk and talking to Prontera NPC ''-----------------------------------YOU CAN START DOING DAILY QUEST AT THIS POINT------------------------------------'' Around Level 12 - 14, you will continue your journey in 'South Plain'. Here's some tips and method: *You may take a little walk to 'Carrot Village' and buy some 'Monster Buster' mission. ( Only do this step if you are at Level 9 - 11) <-- I mean Poporing mission *Keep doing quest. *Hunt some monster ( Spamming monster buster quest) << - this step require some zeny ''Level 15 - 22'' Reaching level 15 - 16, you will most likely stuck at 'Afanc' afanc afanc afanc afanc and afanc quest. *You may gain EXP advantage by buying 5 'Afanc' monster buster quest scroll *By the way, here's is you first BORING khara mission starts ( Get rid Afanc Worker 0/14). As you can see, Afanc worker isn't included in any side or main quest. So you should just kill it for EXP. ( Worth 2000~ EXP) At level 17 - 19 your MAIN and side quest will stuck at 'Wolves Cave'. This dungeon isn't similiar with Culvert ( Culvert is the only dungeon you can Solo at low level). A party is necessary to clear the dungeon and quest. If you're a healer, you're in luck. Because healer can easily find party rather than DPS and tanker. ( EXP and Equipment). Note: This dungeon Equipment status is equal to Level 22~ equipment NOTE: *'Dont forget to finish ALL khara that give BATTLE EXPERIENCE ( Mostly is 'Get rid' quest)' *'Monster buster quest isn't necessary. But it will make your leveling faster' *'Grand Peco and Vespa is always a choice to hunt' *'Daily Quest ( You may back to previous quest board's quest and gain EXP advantange)' 'Level 23 - 32 Keep farming and reach Level 25 to change job, meet your own respective job master and change job as you desire. ( Take a little walk to Prontera OR just buy 'Prontera Warp Scroll' from kafra ( 2z) ) Player who doesn't farm well ( Level 23 ) will have his/her quest stuck at 'Izrud Cave' ( Lower chance of gaining party, except for healer ) Player who does farm well ( Level 25 ) will have his/her quest stuck at 'Izrud Cave' ( Higher chance to finding party, you're 2nd job, most people will accept you in their Party ) Little Note : I changed my job when my quest is "Get rid of Trancer; Get rid of Rabid Trancer". Normal player should be Level 23 at this quest. At Level 26 ( Well farmed) you will reach another dungeon, called "Temple of Sea God" (abbreviated SGT, Sea God Temple) Keep hunting and reach Level 32 NOTE: *'Vadon is always a choice to hunt' *'Remember to submit every battle experience worth khara' *'Daily Quest ( You may back to previous quest board's quest and gain EXP advantange)' Level 32 - 38'' You will reach 'Secret Forest Tomb', this is where your quest stuck too. Dungeoning as usual ( EXP and Equipment ) At Level 37 OR 38 ( Well farmed ), here you are. "Abandoned Laboratory" . No main quest here, just side quest (Worth the EXP and equipment ) Here's the problem, you will reach Divided Plain ( Which is addressed to Level 38 or higher), most player arrived at Divided Plain at level 36 and 37. ( If you are well farmed, then this isn't the case ) *If this is the case, it won't be problem until you reaching level 38 or 39. Your level will fall behind your quest. *Little Note: I have a Sorcerer Level 38 and I SIMPLY deleted it because my main and side quest stop at Level 41~ ( No more quest, except you leveled up ) *How to prevent this happening? Simple ! Create new char and follow my step from Level 1 to 50. HFGL ! ''Mini Bosses : Virus, Illusion of Moonlight Flower, Zadorak.'' '''Daily Quest ( You may back to previous quest board's quest and gain EXP advantange) ''Level 38 - 50'' If you keep doing above step, I think you won't be have any problem at leveling. But I may assume that some of player bored when reaching level 40+ ( It's little hard to leveling even though its SURE 50). So you may create new char and try different job. ( YES! THIS INCLUDE ME THAT BORED ) At level 50, you may want to choose union and start building better equipment Mini Bosses : Scoler, Merem, RSX-0806, Goblin Leader Daily Quest ( You may back to previous quest board's quest and gain EXP advantange) 'Poster Comment:' *Sorry if I miss some mini bosses, me, my own highest character was Level 40 *I didn't put all dungeon into this post, because the explanation will still the same ( EXP and Equipment) *Please comment 'Rest In Peace' for my level 38 Sorcerer I deleted long ago *Sorry if you felt this guide is lame, for me, I can level up fast using this way *If you guys are wondering how to Leveling Proffesion until 50. In my own opinion : Artisan, Keep slay monster and collect craft material and craft; Chef, find general material at Level 1 place, use some AOE skill, then collect higher material from monster corpse, then craft your own food; Blacksmith, if you are patience-less then say good bye to your blacksmith, because the only way is to mine mineral and create weapon, armor; Alchemist, the same explanation like blacksmith, but Alchemist is easier than Blacksmith. You can always finish "Complete khara this arrow point" khara, this give additional proffesion EXP and zeny(rupee maybe) SORRY FOR THE BAD DESIGN SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKE / ERROR AND MUCH MORE SORRY THAT I CAN'T PUT IMAGES IN THIS GUIDE ( I'M NOT GOOD AT USING WIKI) Category:Blog posts